


Hydra's Watching

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: ok how bout, hydra wants the strongest best of the best soldier, so they decide to make one using the winter soldier and readers offspring. they put bucky and reader in a room and tell them to fuck like rabbits while a group of hydra dudes watch to make sure they’re doing it efficiently. but then it doesnt work in the end after a ton of tries so then hydra is like fuck it and wipe them both
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Kudos: 91





	Hydra's Watching

Your escort opened the door to the room. This was familiar territory for you as you walked inside. How many times had it been? Five? Maybe six? Your heart still sunk as you took in the layout. Had it been a month already?

The circular bed, with only two pillows, was on a dais in the center of the room, the white walls were high, and at the top mirrored panels lined all sides. You never knew who was on the other side, watching, but you had a feeling they were enjoying the show and your torment. 

The sound of the door opening filled the room, the noise echoing off the high ceilings. You froze and tried not to let the fear overtake you this time. Last month you broke down, crying and screaming, but that made no difference to the soldier with a mission. 

His hands touched your shoulders as his chest pressed against your back. The cold metal of one hand was a sharp contrast to the warm heat of the other. He started to massage and his head dipped to your neck. He started lightly placing kisses as his hands slid down your arms. 

It was almost cruel when the soldier was kind. You could handle it better when he was in a rough mood. Of course, you were never certain if it was his mood or his orders. 

“Are you being gentle because they told you to?” Your voice was not as steady as you would have liked.

“No.” He continued to kiss down your clavicle as his hands moved to your front. 

He stopped at the tie on your robe and started to undo the binding. You bit your lip and brought your hands on top of his. 

“Please. I don’t want to.” You sounded pathetic since you knew the man wouldn’t listen. He didn’t have a choice either. “Not with them watching.”

You looked up at the mirror panels. 

“It’s just us in here.” He flexed his hands and yours slid off. “If you behave. I can make this pleasant for you. I always want to make it pleasant for you.” 

Your robe started to fall away. On instinct, you went to grab it shut, but truthfully, you were tired of that game. The resistance one that never ended in your favor. Instead, you dropped your hand to the side and the soldier clutched the top of the silky garment, pulling it down your back and dropping it to the floor. 

You shut your eyes but did not try and cover yourself as whatever clothing the Soldier had been wearing was also removed. In a moment his erection was against your back, but he resumed kissing your neck, this time placing both hands on your hips. 

He opened his mouth and his tongue began to lap at your skin. Screaming and trying to buck away was your normal reaction, but for once you didn’t feel like fighting back, you wanted to enjoy the way his mouth felt on your body, the strange sensations he gave you. 

As if he were a mind reader his metal hand went to your stomach before sliding down and cupping your sex. You let out a small gasp and popped your eyes open as he made contact with your clit and started to slowly rub. 

His flesh hand moved in the opposite direction and stopped at your chest. His fingers went to your nipple and began tweaking and pulling the bud into a peak. Your hand rose to push him away, but again you stopped yourself, unready to have the pleasure turn into pain. 

“See how your body reacts to me?” His tongue traced up your neck and he bit your ear. “See how wet you’re getting when you don’t fight it?” 

One of his metal fingers dipped down to your entrance and slid inside. You let out a moan and grabbed his wrists. You did not pull his hands away from your body but instead needed to grip something without falling over. 

“You were meant for me.” He went back to kissing your neck. “Meant for this.”

Another moan came out as the soldier dipped his finger all the way inside you, the coolness bringing a whole new sensation. He repositioned his grip so that his thumb was pressing your clit as he curled and uncurled his digit, working against your G-spot. 

“Give in.” He whispered. “Give in and be mine.” 

Was the fight out of you? Were you too eager for attention? Unsure you turned your face towards him and for this first time invited his lips to touch yours. The kiss felt magical, almost better than his hand working your body. He must have thought so too as his cock flexed against your back, another rush of blood inflating the organ. 

Your tongues swirled against each other and for a moment you didn’t think about your purpose. Why you were in this room, why there were people watching. No all you thought about was the release your body needed. A few more movements from his hand and you came undone, your body quivering against his. 

This time his hands moved away from your sensitive parts to hold you up and he spun you around so you were facing him without breaking the kiss. You went to move back, but your Soldier grabbed the back of your head and held it in place as he continued kissing. There was almost a desperation in his movements. How long had he wanted this for? For you to give in and accept his touches without a fight? 

It almost disgusted you that you were being so submissive, but the three weeks a month you spent out of this room were lonely. The man who was lifting you in the air and walking towards the bed was the only contact you had in this world. Maybe it wasn’t fair to treat him so coolly.

He set your back down on the bed and spread your legs, laying in between them. There was some hesitation on his part, but his lips finally left yours. 

Crystal blue eyes stared down at you as his cock lined up with your pussy and started to enter with ease. 

“Feel how you are made for me?” He narrowed his brow. “Feel how I’m the only one who can make you full?” 

Full was a good word to describe the sensation and you nodded your head. His eyes still had the devil behind them as he went to the hilt. 

The Soldier studied you as he pulled out and moved back inside. Your lips slightly parted at the re-intrusion. He was the perfect size for you. You kept your eyes on him and thought about drowning in the blue pools that looked back at you as he continued to thrust. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it were just the two of you.

The thought made you glance at the mirrors. In a split second his hand was on your cheek and you went back to staring at him. 

“It’s only me and you.” He narrowed as he began picking up the pace. “We’re the only people in the world that matter.”

You wanted to believe him, pretend this was all a strange nightmare and you and your soldier were somewhere safe and private. You focused on that idea and let out a moan of appreciation. Your soldier always made you cum, even when you fought. Now that you were being complaint the orgasm developed almost instantly. Soon you were gasping for breathing as he was cooing praises in your ear.

Black spots danced in front of your eyes as you came down from the explosion that ripped through your body. The type only your soldier could bring you. 

Of course, he wasn’t your soldier. He was forever the people who kept you here’s soldier. Hydra’s perfect assassin. Of course, if their plans came to fruition he wouldn’t be the only one.

“Please don’t cum inside me.” You lifted your head to his ear. “Don’t give them the satisfaction.” 

“You are meant for this.” The Soldier pushed your shoulder back down. “And it’s an order.”

He pressed his lips to yours, but this time you did not return the kiss. How could you have a baby for these awful people? What would they do with your child? The Soldier let out a grunt and you knew he wanted your compliance back, but instead, you turned your head to the side, angry with yourself for not fighting back. 

Your small defiant gesture did not stop the Soldier from pumping into you one final time before stilling and emptying his white cream inside your womb. He did not pull out, waiting to give pregnancy the best possible chance. 

This would be the time. For some reason, you knew it. Hydra would get their super child, or at least the start of one. The Soldier kissed your shoulder before his softening cock pulled out of you. Then he moved to his back and pulled you onto his chest, cuddling you as if you were a normal couple or a couple at all.

They would keep you in this room for at least three days. You glanced up at the Soldier. Maybe, if you didn’t fight back, you could gain an ally. One who would help you escape this place and whatever hell they would put your child through.


End file.
